


A Piece of Silly Affection

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve看上去棒极了，他穿着皮夹克，太过紧身的T恤，牛仔裤，看上去身体健壮，精力旺盛，而且没有一点受伤的痕迹。他从摩托车上下来，他的动作灵活而优美——没有受伤的迹象。他摘下头盔——<br/>哇哦。<br/>Steve留了胡子。<br/>Bucky的金属手古怪地抽搐了一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Silly Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Piece of Silly Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630747) by [Reccea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea). 



Bucky坐在厨房柜台上，衡量着晚餐的各种选择。他穿着Steve的宽松运动裤，伪SSR T恤，脚上没穿鞋子。Steve跟Clint出任务已经超过一个月了，Bucky最终投降了，他穿上Steve的衣服，睡在Steve的床上，仿佛世上最悲惨的人。Steve经常打电话回来确认他的状况，其他复仇者也偶尔过来，但是Bucky感到自在的仅限这些社交活动，他已经一个人做饭几个星期了，他在想，也许今晚该出去吃了，这时电梯响了。

复仇者大厦是Bucky能想到的最安全的地方。但是他站在地板上，背靠着厨房墙壁，在电梯门彻底打开之前，就把身上的四把刀拿在手里了两把。

Thor爽朗地叫喊，“吾友Buchanan！汝缺席已成吾辈谈资！”

Bucky犹豫了一下，把刀子放回原处，因为一个月前曾经有克隆外星人出没，但是只有Thor一个人——甚至包括那些克隆外星人——会叫他Buchanan。

“呃，嘿，Thor。”Bucky笨拙地挥挥手，Thor在这时走进了厨房。

Thor穿着米老鼠的睡裤和一件T恤，上面印着“Hammer Time”。也许他是赌输了或者他沙发时间就穿这个。Bucky突然对自己今天选的衣服有点不自在。

“我们打算看场电影，还有一场聚会。如果你能来就太好了，”Thor说着，看了看空荡荡的厨房。

Bucky皱了皱眉，“我以为电影夜在星期四？”

“确实，”Thor同意，“但是考虑到队长和Clinton出任务，我的爱人简和她的朋友去参加会议，他们都明天回来，Bruce，Potts小姐和我决定举办电影夜，不管别的。我已经选好了电影，现在只需要你，Natasha，还有Anthony来就完整了。

Thor的特质就是坦率真诚。他不是因为Steve离开一个月了而邀请Bucky，他们都在担心Bucky变成隐居者。

“Potts小姐特地预定了布朗尼，还有Samuel发誓过来的时候会带上披萨，”Thor引诱他。

Bucky沉思着皱起嘴唇，揶揄Thor，“好吧，我想如果Sam来了……”

“难道我的存在不足以吸引你？”Thor大笑，啪啪拍着Bucky的背，“来吧，我收集了最柔软的毯子，那儿有很多，我们可以分着用。”

Bucky软化了，情不自禁地微笑起来，“好吧，有谁能拒绝那些毛茸茸的毯子？”

“的确是，”Thor同意。

***

他们到达公共楼层的时候，Pepper正在从一个粉色的面包房盒子里分装。第一个盘子装满的时候，Bucky赶快递上第二个盘子，“谢谢，”她微笑着说。

Bucky低下头，回以微笑。他之前没有给Pepper留下美好的第一印象——或者说大厦里的任何一位定居者——他很感激她没有因为这一点排斥他。

几分钟后Sam进来了，带着好几盒披萨。他先给Thor一盒，然后给了Bucky一盒，再把剩下的摆在柜台上。

“我可没打算吃完一整盒披萨，”Bucky抗议道，然后他掀开了盖子，额外加的芝士，凤梨，还有多加的烤胡椒香肠。他果断地没把盒子放柜台上。

“我确定你不会。”Sam看了他一眼，“你以为我不知道超级战士的新陈代谢？”

“Steve在他五英尺高的时候就吃那么多了，”Bucky撒谎。

Sam眯起眼睛，皱起嘴，但是他没直接吼Bucky，这就说明他还不能百分百确定Bucky在撒谎。Bucky咧开嘴笑了，Sam哼了一声，摇摇头。

“我们拥有食物，我们拥有饮料，而且我们还有我。晚会可以开始了！”Tony走出电梯就宣布，Bruce跟着他身后。

“先别开始，Tony，”Pepper温柔地斥责他，她递给Tony一只盘子，然后接受了Tony在她脸颊上的一个吻。Tony微笑着心醉神迷地注视着她，然后，过了好一会儿，他转身看着电视屏幕。“今晚的节目单是什么？”

“一个关于光荣，勇敢，刀剑战争，与诗歌的故事，”Thor回答，他已经懒洋洋地躺在沙发上了，披萨盒子大开，里面的披萨消失了一半了。

“哦，该死！”Sam坐下之前跟Thor击了下拳头，“真是个好选择。”

“你听那个就分得出是哪部电影？”Bucky问，端着披萨盒还有一只盘子坐到Sam旁边。

Sam端起啤酒碰了下Bucky的苏打，“你也能，我的朋友。”

电影开始半小时后，Natasha的手机开始作响，她嘟起嘴，站起身，从口袋里拿出来，她走出房间的时候，Bucky听到她说，“我猜你们今晚开始返回，出了什么问题吗？”

Bucky可以猜到她在跟谁对话，他要花费全身力气，才能在知道Steve的任务可能出了问题的情况下，继续坐在沙发上，装作看那部怪异的骑士与摇滚乐的电影。他那个愚蠢地漫长，愚蠢地徒劳无功的秘密任务，跟Clint一起。

Natasha几分钟之后回来了，她恳求Jarvis暂停电影，“我们得去车库集合，”她说。

Bucky从沙发上下来，朝楼梯走过去，他要去房间拿武器和装甲，Jarvis彬彬有礼地问，“需要安排医疗介入吗？Barton先生没有提到任何困难。”

“不，谢谢你，Jarvis，”Natasha说着，抓住了Bucky的胳膊。她朝他摇摇头，带着微小的笑意。“显然那有些东西我们不得不看看。”

Bruce和Tony交换了下眼神（Bruce有些犹豫，而Tony很兴奋），Thor站起身，激动地宣布，“那我们就不要在此逗留了！”

他拍拍Bucky的背，朝电梯走过去。Bucky转了下肩膀，跟了上去，他突然之间开始极度懊悔自己今天选的衣服。也许Steve不会注意到，毕竟，如果有什么Clint希望他们看看的，那么一定是跟Steve有关，或者跟Clint借Tony的车有关，不管哪个，听上去都很有趣，足够让Steve的视线集中在那上面了。

从屋顶到地下车库的路程总是比Bucky预计的要短。他不确定是不是自己总在无意识地拿大厦的电梯跟儿时的电梯比，还是大厦的电梯明显比其他现代电梯快。他猜是后者，但是他不想去问，免得意外陷入Tony近三十分钟关于Stark工业的奇迹的独角戏。他曾经犯过一次错误，他最终逃跑了，免得手臂被安装震动和火箭炮功能。

他们坐在车库里一个小小的，被分隔开的片区，几分钟后，Bucky听到了Steve哈雷车的轰隆声。Clint，不可思议地开着完好无损的车，他先停好车，热切地跳出来，此时Steve刚刚停下车。Clint做了一堆兴奋的手势，Bucky无视了他，而是不停地打量Steve。

Steve看上去棒极了，他穿着皮夹克，过于紧身的T恤，牛仔裤，看上去身体健壮，精力旺盛，而且没有一点受伤的痕迹。他从摩托车上下来，他的动作灵活而优美——没有受伤的迹象。他摘下头盔——

哇哦。

Steve留了胡子。

Bucky的金属手古怪地抽搐了一下。

Natasha草草看了Steve一眼，“你脸上的是什么，Rogers？”

“我想这个叫胡子，”Steve回答，他把头盔挂车把上，右手摸了下前面说的胡须。“我听说现在的孩子喜欢留这个。”

Natasha的脸平静了，她明显几乎克制不住微笑。她也许不喜欢Steve的面部毛发，但是Steve跟她顶嘴就是另外一回事了。

“你打算变成个嬉皮士，还是一个伐木工人，还是……还有其他选项吗？”Tony问其他组员。“大概还有别的选项。但是如果你打算拥抱嬉皮士文化，你大概得去找出你的老爷爷衣服，就是Romanoff告诉你的那些，拿去烧掉。”

“我觉得我不喜欢那些秘密伪装，”Steve耸耸肩解释道，“这个简单多了。”

“神盾局科技。”Tony模仿着把一张纸揉成团，然后扔进垃圾箱。“我能拿出更棒的点子。”

Steve耸耸肩，走到Clint车旁边，拿出几个粗呢袋子，“这真的没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了？”Tony嘲笑道，“我被你使用剃须刀的技巧，还有你判断事情的优先级别大大冒犯了。你需要理发师的电话号码吗？Jarvis可以找到一位正确使用剃须刀的理发师，而且保证他不为九头蛇工作。”

“好胡须，”Thor反对，他走过去，接过Clint从车里拿出来的其他袋子。“你想过留长发来搭配吗？Fandral的头发剪了，但是阿斯嘉德大部分人都喜欢留长发，也许很适合你。”

这句得到了复仇者们异口同声的反对，Bucky的喉咙终于又能工作了，所以他也加入了。他觉得自己也不能面对长发的Steve。

“我们回来之前，我让他去剃掉，”Clint拿着最后一个袋子和弓从车里出来，说，“但是很明显我的刀不怎么适合剃须。”

“你的刀，”当Tony觉得惊讶，但又是不是彻底的惊讶的时候，就是这种音调。Bucky喜欢这个音调，很有趣。

“他的刀。”Steve的那种表达方式意味着也许他同意Tony想到的情景。尽管Bucky不能肯定，因为这胡须很——很难跟任何人说。

“总之，”Steve耸耸肩，“我喜欢它。”

“你喜欢这个，”Natasha重复，完全无动于衷。

“这是这个男人的脸，他可以选择脸上长什么，”Sam插了一句，他走向前拥抱了Steve。

“谢谢，Sam。”Steve爽朗地笑了，然后带着完美无缺的正直脸说，说，“没有一个人抱怨过Tony的胡须。”

“拜托”Tony怒气冲冲， Steve从车里出来后跟上他，“你知道这么多年来有多少人模仿过Van Dyke的造型吗？”

Steve大笑，Tony似乎有点缓和了。

“好吧，保留你山人的雅趣几星期吧。”

“谢谢，我会的，”Steve回答，他稍微绕了一下，停在Bucky面前，“嘿，Buck。”

Bucky扬起眉毛。

Steve微笑起来，甜蜜而深情。“想我吗？”

有意思的是，这个词太过轻描淡写，严重地低估了事情的程度。Bucky耸耸肩，“我想有些安静，”他温柔地说。

Steve的微笑扩大了，他抬起一只胳膊挽住Bucky的脖子和肩膀，把他从墙上拉开，拉进自己的拥抱里。Bucky紧紧地抱住他，还是有些尴尬，因为Steve外放的感情，但是他并不反对。Sam在Steve旁边，大谈Bucky和Natasha在Steve不在的时候做些什么——什么都不用为Steve担心，Bucky感觉到——Steve拉着Bucky和他一起进去，在他和Sam忙着朝对方开火的时候，他们都显然为重新见到对方而高兴。

***

Bucky不能停止凝视。

他感觉自己神经失常了一样，但是很荒谬，这很荒谬。那只是面部毛发，擦，Bucky曾经教过Steve怎么刮脸。胡子这种事没什么重要的，甚至不需要想第二次。

只是，当然，Bucky不能停止地想这件事。或者凝视。因为Steve——

Steve一直魅力无穷，不管是小个子还是大个子，病弱或者健壮地像匹马。他总是让Bucky迷惑不解，这很正常，很好。

除了Bucky突然之间不能控制自己关注它。

胡须不是自然长成这样的。髭发组成了胡子，偶尔Steve脸上这里或那里也会长一些胡子，但是保留一整片胡须是那些年近老年的男人的专利，还有些人是为了掩盖一战时候的伤疤。Steve从来没留过那个——该死，Steve直到二十岁以后才开始需要剃须。所以Bucky把自己的困惑归结于新奇，惊讶。一个留胡子的Steve，谁也没想到。

但是新奇劲儿过去之后，新鲜感耗尽，Bucky发现自己还是忍不住看，他发现自己在Steve茫然地抓下巴的时候，或者为胡须的形状位置焦虑的时候，心脏忍不住砰砰直跳。仿佛胡须终于给了他一个借口，好让他一直盯着Steve看，而且现在他再也不打算停下来了。这太他妈极端了。

Steve，至于他本人，似乎非常喜欢自己的胡子。他会带回家一些护理产品，比如润肤液，保养油，还有电动剃须或者胡须修剪工具。而且他会特地去理发店保养，在他觉得胡须有点粗糙的时候。这大概是Bucky见过的最虚荣的Steve，但这一切都非常非常棒。从青春期到战争时期，Steve对自己的身体都有些自卑，甚至在长高了一英尺之后，他对那些恭维满不在乎，只回答说，“Erskin博士真是个天才，”或者“那得归功于血清”。所以看到他在镜子前忙碌，忙着打扮，带着点骄傲展示自己？

那甚至比见鬼的胡须本身还吸引人。

但是显而易见，这只对Bucky一个人有吸引力。

 

“他们意见都一样，”Steve打开冰箱门说。

Bucky皱眉，确定他没有恰当的理由知道Steve在说什么，他咬了口Cheerios麦圈。“好吧，”他停了一会说。

Steve从冰箱里拿出牛奶纸板盒，关上冰箱门，然后转过身，靠在冰箱上。“每个人都讨厌胡子。甚至是Thor，因为他相信我不会留长发了。”

“难道‘每个人’也包括我？”Bucky问。

Steve做了个鬼脸，打开牛奶盒，喝了一大口。“你知道你也是，Bucky。”

“真的吗？因为你从来没问过我。”Bucky靠在椅背上。“我喜欢你的胡子。”他的确很喜欢。他喜欢它，因为它让Steve的下巴形状更明显了——比之前看着强壮多了——然后它会把视线集中在Steve嘴唇上，那儿一直都让Bucky分心。它甚至看上去把Steve的眼睛衬得更蓝了。

Steve笑着摇摇头。“你不用跟我说谎，Buck。我是个大男孩了。”他拿起牛奶盒又喝了一口，然后把盒子放在柜台上。

“我可没注意到，”Bucky面无表情地翻了个白眼。

Steve笑了，“那不是我说的重点。”

“是啊，好吧。”Bucky耸耸肩，“我的确，尽管，你知道的，我喜欢你的胡子，看上去很棒。”

Steve的笑容扩大了，“很棒？”

“你就是为了等我赞美你？”Bucky朝Steve扔了一片Cheerio。

Steve扔进嘴里，夸张地咯吱咯吱地嚼起来。“一直都是，”他眨眨眼回答。对Steve来说，这种方式很轻浮，因为这不是Steve自己一贯的方式。他现在不再总是在所有事情上过分紧张，他微笑，不露声色，对过去可能会变得安静而沮丧的事情开开玩笑。这变化很惊人，让Bucky的心里变得暖暖的，尽管他知道Steve并没有在暗示什么。

“好吧，那就是你得到的答案，”Bucky回答，他习惯在发现Steve迷人的时候嘲弄他，没问题。

“答案是‘很棒’，”Steve重复。

Bucky耸耸肩，“我很喜欢。”他站起身，准备把碗放进水池。

“好吧，那么，我猜，我得一直留着了。”Steve一直在笑，但是他的表情当中有种奇怪的感觉，Bucky说不出来。

“棒极了，”Bucky说着，发现自己的声音变得紧绷而粗哑。

Steve盯着他，眼睛好奇地眯起来。Bucky咳起来，抓起水池边上的毛巾。“但是如果你打算留着？”

Steve扬起眉毛，

Bucky愉快地把毛巾扔到Steve脸上，“你胡子上沾上牛奶了，你个笨蛋，Rogers。”

***

“你喜欢胡茬痛吗？”Tony突如其来地问。

Bucky从手臂改进图表中抬起头来，紧盯着Tony。

“我在做一项调查，”Tony说，“为了科学。”

然而Bucky还是闭口不答，Tony怒了，坐到Bucky旁边的凳子上，“Pep不怎么喜欢，但是我知道有些过去的人很中意那个。所以最有可能的假设是，你的支持导致Steve犯下重大的过错。”

“我出现过胡茬痛吗？”Bucky平静地回答。

Tony正在旋转松开Bucky的前臂，他抬起头，他草草打量了Bucky一眼，皱起眉头，看着Bucky的脸确认。

Bucky翻了个白眼。

“哈。”Tony摇摇头，“Sam赢了。你们两个白痴还没来场大狂欢，或者你们九十岁老人叫的什么什么。”

“Sam干得不错，”Bucky面无表情。

“你们一起去度假！”Tony听起来几乎要震惊了。“难道你们没在什么地方的小木屋住上几星期？如果不把时间都花在床上，你们见鬼地到底在干什么啊？”Tony的鼻子低下去嗅Bucky胳膊上的线路和齿轮，但是他震惊的表情不难想象。

“你没试过读本书？”Bucky回答，“或者打个盹儿？打盹真的超舒服的。”

“天啊，”Tony无语了，“你真的是个百岁老人，难道不是吗？”

“不是，对一个两岁孩子来说，”Bucky的回答很机智。

问题的关键在于，当然，是他和Steve并没有上床，不管他多么希望。Bucky不知道他是不是会喜欢被胡子扎的感觉（战争之前他吻过的那么几个人当然没有胡子）但是Bucky很想知道。他想要亲吻Steve，让他的脸颊和下巴亲密接触的时候被那张灵活的嘴唇摩擦，让Steve把他按倒在沙发上，在Bucky身上留下粉色的痕迹——任何地方，每一处地方。

***

没多久他们接到了出动通知，某个巨号泰迪熊袭击了科尼岛（通知来的时候Bucky和Sam在VA，他们错过了很多简报，所以他只知道是巨号泰迪熊，但是不知道原因，他甚至不知道他们是外星人还是机器人。Bucky真诚地希望是机器人。）

Sam的制服是最容易穿的，因为基本上只有防弹布的裤子T恤和翅膀。Sam把枪放在翅膀上，免了一堆见鬼的杂物。Steve的制服有皮带，拉链，还有绑盾牌的皮套，他穿衣服的速度很快，但比不上Sam。Bucky的是最复杂的，而且他穿上衣服之后不得不武装自己，所以他错过了Steve冲进机库的瞬间，但是他没错过Sam歇斯底里的大笑。

Sam拍着自己的膝盖大笑（他跟Steve呆一块的时间太多了，天啊）Natasha和Clint转向彼此，咯咯直笑。Thor和Tony已经走了，Bruce带着温和的表情站在一边。Bucky刚开始没弄明白到底什么事情这么好笑，但是接着Steve恼怒地把手抬起来，转到门这边。

头盔——是最顶尖水准的，但它只是为了保护Steve不被子弹伤到，减少他暴露在震荡环境下受伤，避免其他头部伤害，还有身为复仇者可能面对的潜在危险。但是，与他最初的头盔不同的是，Steve的耳朵暴露在外面，所以Bucky老是想这看起来有点傻，像是Steve长了双招风耳，而Steve的耳朵明明不这样。

但是加上这胡子。

哇哦。

Bucky不得不咬紧嘴唇，免得自己笑出声。

“你也这样，哈？”Steve翻了个白眼。“难以置信。”

Bucky耸耸肩，他不能确保自己会说出什么来。

“我以为你喜欢胡子呢，”Steve喃喃自语，果断地不再看他们任何一个人，然后登上直升机。

“我只是不喜欢那个头盔，”Bucky跟在身后说，Steve看上去很可笑，千真万确，但是Bucky还是不会把他踢下床。即使他戴上那个见鬼的头盔。

“你喜欢胡子？”Natasha挑起眉毛，狡猾地笑起来，她走到他们前面，坐到副驾驶的位置。

“哦，是吗，”Clint配合着Natasha的腔调，他坐下来，发动引擎。

“胡茬痛，”Tony点评道，“我告诉你们了。”

Steve的耳朵红了——另一个讨厌头盔的理由——他手猛挥一下打断了谈话，“你那边状况，Stark？”

“正在试着让Smokey跟他的小伙伴专注吃摩天轮，不转去吃别的大餐，”Tony回答，“Thor正在玩打地鼠，真是了不起，我猜大家伙会喜欢这个。”

“弱点？”Bucky问。

“眼睛。但是这真的挺粗鲁，我没打算说谎。”

该死，不是机器人，Bucky想。

***

真是一场漫长的战争。主要是因为那些家伙个头有一层楼到五层楼那么高，腿像树干那么粗。它们很难被打垮，更难的是控制不让它们重新站起来。Bucky被火箭炮击中过几次，Clint的爆炸箭造成了一处塌陷，但是通常情况下，能干的地勤人员会去认真处理。过了一会，Bucky直接加入了近战（尽管他和Steve都讨厌那个）。

科尼岛看上去破旧不堪，但是它包容着这些破坏——那是复仇者们该死地擅长的事情——Tony可以肯定他能想出办法来筹集资金迅速重建。清除工作花了很长一段时间，但是最终复仇者们还是从中解脱，然后返回大厦，清理身体，休息。大厦的健身房还有飞机库（那里兼做净化排污）旁边都建有公共浴室，其他人都对此没什么意见，Bucky吃力地朝他和Steve所在的楼层走。清洗身体不会花太久时间，但是清理胳膊的缝合线就完全是另外一回事了。Steve的脑袋探进来的时候，他还在擦关节的连接处。

“我带了中餐下来，”Steve说，他走进来，把Bucky手上的毛巾抢过去。Bucky转过身，好让Steve可以碰到他手肘后面，那里Bucky自己没办法清理。

“你不想跟大家一起吃吗？”

“他们要玩真心话大冒险，所以他们很可能会激我剃掉胡子，”Steve说着，拿起毛巾沿着Bucky手臂的背面向上，擦拭他肩膀和皮肤的缝合线那里。

“胡子不是问题，头盔才是问题，”Bucky说，他试着在Steve温柔地擦过肩膀缝合线的时候不要喘出声音。那里的神经一半已经坏死了，但是剩下的那些简直惊人地敏感。有的时候那意味着疼痛令人难以忍受，而有的时候，那意味着一块柔软的毛巾都能让他硬起来。

Steve哼了一声，“我们一起共事的混蛋才是问题。”

“是啊，”Bucky赞同，“那个也是。”

Steve结束了，他把毛巾放在篮子里，紧握了下Bucky的肩膀，然后走开了。

Bucky走进自己房间，匆忙抓起一件T恤，去厨房见Steve。他们坐在对方对面，隔着早餐吧台，Steve让Bucky帮他填他买的填字游戏书，他们吃着Steve从其他复仇者那里解救来的食物。

Steve又去洗了个澡——那只熊的味道没那么容易对付——Bucky打扫干净厨房，把他和Steve要洗的衣服做了分类——Steve的衣服还有大半没拿出旅行箱。他打开行李箱，这时他听到淋浴关了（Tony曾经宣称热水器可以处理任何他们扔过去的东西，但是冷却一个刚洗完澡出来的人，真是个贱招）。

Bucky在换自己床单换到一半的时候，浴室门打开了，Steve大声喊，“我借用下你的剃须刀，可以吗？”

Bucky扔下手上拿的枕头，冲进——真的是冲进——主浴室，Steve正靠着水池，抬起下巴，刮脖子最上面的一处皮肤，那里已经长了一层胡茬，跟胡子的其他地方不匹配。

Steve一只眼斜视着他，“你不会那么关心自己的剃须刀，Buck。我知道你是在街角那家店买十元区的。”

Bucky混乱地想找出一个解释，至少比“我喜欢你的胡子，我得确认它安全无虞”要名正言顺点。他决定说，“只是想确认你还没刮胡子。我想现在有个赌局，你大概得保证你最喜欢的家伙赢。”

Steve在水池里冲洗了剃须刀，轻轻拍干。“是吗？你把钱押在了哪边？”

Bucky摇摇头，“我是说Sam。我是另外一个你喜欢的家伙。我没参加那个赌局。”

Steve用毛巾擦干脖子，然后从水池里拿出剃须刀。“他们不让你参加？哈？怕有太多潜在影响因素？”

“当然，”Bucky赞同，他不想说他根本不想听见那个赌局，因为他有严重的心结和潜在的胡茬痛癖好。

Steve看了他一眼，表示他知道Bucky在说谎——这对他们是双向的，所以Bucky应该清楚，但是他无视了。“所以我应该担心会有人用口香糖攻击我的脸吗？”

Bucky沉下脸，喃喃自语，“Barton绝对会那么干，”他放下马桶圈坐下来，Steve哼哼着表示同意，然后打开剃须刀，开始修剪自己的胡须，他下巴的胡须有些轻微的不对称。

“剪刀会不会好用点？”Bucky问。他记得理发师都习惯用剪刀和折叠式剃须刀，对比Steve现在小心翼翼仿佛马戏团的动作，剪刀看上去要好控制得多。

“不，”Steve说着，在水池前面扭转身体，显然是为了找个视角看清耳朵下面下巴的边缘。他举着剃须刀，放在那儿一秒钟，什么也没修剪，就又放下了。“那儿是底座，不能剪太厉害，但是又不能不靠近这儿——该死，我发誓我需要三面镜子，才能剪好这一块。”

Bucky站起身，伸出手来，“给我，你想要锐角还是弧线？”

Steve毫不犹豫地把剃须刀递给他，“你决定，只要确保两边对称。”

“满分答案，”Bucky笑了，重新打开剃须刀。他悄悄走到Steve身边，向上按着他的一边，然后把Steve的头推到另一边，抬起来，好让自己视线清晰。Steve抓住水池的凹槽，静止不动。

那儿真是让人伤脑筋，Bucky把剃须刀放到Steve胡须的边缘，然后慢慢地修短恢复原状。事情的关键在于最短的地方，如果他倾斜的角度错了，那他就得不得不把Steve整个下巴的弧线重新调整。剃须刀挨到毛发时发出令人满意的嗡嗡声，轻推了几下之后，Bucky拿起来，缓慢地把胡子剃出轻微的弧线。

Bucky用肉体的手掌挥去那些细碎的毛发，他的手指在那片干净的苍白的皮肤上仅仅停留了一秒钟。然后他换个边，把剃须刀放在左手上，因为那样更顺手，如果说那有一件事让他稍微摆脱过去的混乱局面，那就是他两手俱佳。

他用鲜活的手掌握住Steve的脸，Steve温顺地靠上去，他嘴唇的边缘刷过Bucky的指尖，他的髭发刺得他发痒。Bucky是个久经训练的杀手，可以一动不动地呆在一个地方几小时。他强迫自己提醒自己，提醒自己必须专注，不要用手指穿过Steve的胡须，然后转过他的头，发疯似地吻他。

让另一边对称有点难度——这让Bucky想起Steve以前老是抱怨要画长着歪眼睛和歪嘴唇的画像。他踮起脚尖，好扶歪Steve的头，然后剃最后一下。他挤在Steve身上，盆骨靠着Steve的胯部，靠近他好帮他修剪，但又保持角度倾斜，免得Steve发现他硬了——靠在他身上太艰难了太令人沮丧了。

他抽身离开后，Steve还靠在水池边，手按着边缘，指节发白，眼睛紧紧闭起。Bucky干哑地咽了下喉咙，“你看一眼，”他说，他的声音有些低落，紧绷。

Steve飞快地眨眨眼，然后靠近镜子。他又到了打量反复寻找自己不完美之处的甜蜜时光。他皱了会眉头，然后指了指耳朵。“我觉得这儿好像有点宽？”

Bucky皱眉，拿起水池边上的剃须刀。他抓住Steve的脸，转了下，比较着两边鬓角，大概是。也许那边鬓角是有点宽。

“我可以坐下来，”Steve微笑着戏弄道，“我可不希望你再垫脚尖了。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，把Steve推到洗手间，推着他坐下。Steve坐下，双腿分开，好让Bucky站在他双腿之间。Bucky的眼睛紧盯着Steve，果断抓起剃须刀，走近Steve。

这真是个好角度，可以同时看清两边。他打开剃须刀，弯下腰修剪，Steve的两只手巴住Bucky的腰，Bucky猛地摇晃一下，停住了，脉搏猛然之间飙升。

“我可不希望最后变成山羊胡子，”Steve说着，笑得好像就是个混蛋，“我只是帮你保持平衡。”

“如果你继续顶嘴的话，我就剃上我的名字，Steven，”Bucky警告说。

“好啦好啦，”Steve说着，把手举起来。

“不不不，”Bucky摇摇头，“这没关系，只要你别乱动，你不希望毁掉你的脸吧。”因为他不想让Steve不再碰他，如果Steve不想的话，即使那意味着Steve大概最终会大饱眼福。

但是他想……也许，也许那是个暗号。

他沿着右边的下巴线再修剪了一点，然后轻轻地剪另外一边鬓角。他用拇指推起剃须刀，好收回一些宽度，Steve下巴剩下的胡子好像比其他地方长一些。Steve的手懒懒地搭在他胯上，轻轻地放在那儿，几乎不可察觉，除了它们散发的热度，Bucky感觉到似乎有电流在他的皮肤下乱窜。

他把剃须刀拿开，放到一边，拂去Steve脖子上碎的毛发，还有他耳边那一小片。Steve没有松开手，Bucky打算说点什么，也许是做点什么，这时楼梯间的门打开了。

“嘿，队长！”Clint大喊，“你这儿有爆米花吗？Stark的今天早上用完了。”

Bucky低头看Steve痛苦的脸，“我怎么忘了今天是电影夜？”Steve自言自语。

Bucky勉强吞回叹息声，朝Clint大吼，“冰箱旁边最上面的橱柜！”他把剃须刀递给Steve，然后后退几步，在裤子上擦擦手。“我要带啤酒过去吗？”他问着，回想他们还有多少啤酒。他们的规则是，如果你为自己带了什么，那就要为所有人带。尽管Bruce是禁酒主义者，Clint是唯一轻量级选手，所以带啤酒意味着要带一箱，或者两箱。

“不，我觉得家里的不够。”Steve摇头，站起身，然后把剃须刀放起来，“我得洗洗脸，我到那边见你？”

“好吧，”Bucky同意，“我去帮Clint。”

他们有一袋几乎没碰过的爆米花，所以他们带着整件东西，还有Clint从自己楼层搜刮出来的甘草桶，一起去公共楼层。Natasha正在吧台为Pepper调酒，Darcy和Jane在摆弄搅拌机，Thor在大大的咖啡桌上分装糖果盒和点心盘。正式的电影夜是和即兴电影夜完全不一样的庞然怪物，不惜工本。Bruce和Tony在争论着什么，当Bucky经过他们，和Thor一起把甘草放下来的时候。

“Clint喜欢这个，对我来说真是无解，”Thor不客气地说，他接过甘草卷，然后把它放到一边。

Bucky耸耸肩，他觉得甘草再糟糕也比不上九柱游戏，但是他知道Thor肯定对此有异议。

Tony放下一只装满了各色M&M豆的碗，然后扫了Bucky一眼，目光紧盯着他的脸和脖子，“你简直要杀了我了，Smalls先生*，”他说。（《沙地传奇》中的台词）

Bucky翻个了白眼，抓起一罐啤酒。

Steve和Bucky被安排到最中间的沙发，他们都坐下等电影开场的时候，“你们是贵宾，毕竟，”Tony对Steve说。

“贵宾，”Steve满腹怀疑地重复这句。

“好啦，我们今晚的电影就是为了纪念你高尚的罪行。”Tony宣称，“Jarvis，开场吧。”

Bucky不知道一部关于一群孩子谋杀竞技的电影怎么会跟Steve的胡子扯上关系，直到领头的游戏制作者和他可笑的胡子造型出现在屏幕上，Steve彻底被惹恼了，而几乎所有人都大笑起来，Steve和Bucky用爆米花断断续续砸着Tony，嬉闹了将近十分钟。

Bucky一直坚持到电影的中途，但是随着剧情的发展，他没办法摆脱自己的不适，那些阴影提醒他想起过去，不仅是在九头蛇的日子，更多的是战争时期的事情，在Steve参军之前。尽管并不相同，甚至不怎么相似，但是孩子们成为炮灰，依然让他感觉混乱不安。

Steve靠过来，Bucky发现自己想要往前倾，远离Steve的触碰。那不是Steve——那从来都不是Steve——但是在他内心深处，他已经太过熟悉那体重，想到自己想要靠触碰获得喜爱获得安慰，让他感觉不道德，像Steve会被Bucky内心的毒污染。

“我累了，”他在Steve耳边低声说，“我要回去睡了。”

“我跟你过去，”Steve也小声说，他已经准备从沙发上起身了。

“不，”Bucky摇头，轻轻地推Steve坐回去。“我很好，只是想睡了，而且有点无聊。我们明天早上碰面，好吗？”

“你确定？”Steve问，语气充满疑问。

“是，”Bucky点点头。他简单地道声晚安，然后坐电梯回去了。他冲了个澡，尽管他并不需要，然后躺在床上，趁着Steve进来之前。

他梦到了在Azzano的一夜。那是个混乱至极的梦，先是被拷问，然后被送去制造武器，Steve也来了，但是他无比瘦小，甚至比Bucky离开纽约的时候还瘦小，红骷髅一拳就把他打趴下了。

然后是在一条后巷，一条跟其他后巷没什么两样的后巷，Bucky弯腰伸向Steve，想让Steve跟他说话，让他呼吸，甚至还梦见他的脸被毁，血流满了整条人行道。

Bucky醒来的时候没有尖叫，只是在哭，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，形成一条泪痕，脸下的枕头湿了一片。Steve在门外叫着他的名字。

“我没事，”他回答，用袖子擦干脸颊。

“我能进来吗？”Steve等了一会问。

Bucky在他开门之前把被子扔回去，穿上一件T恤。“我不用再睡了，”他说着耸耸肩。

Steve看上去闷闷不乐，但是没有显露出同情——那决不是真的，不管Bucky夜里叫得多么严重——只有充满倦意的理解。“吃饭？”他问。

Bucky看了看窗户，从那儿看去，天空开始亮了，“跑步？”他反击。

Steve笑了，“穿上衣服，”他赞同。

他们跑了一个多小时，回来的路上去吃了早餐。他们在大厅遇见了Sam，他说服他们跟着去一家他听过的新开的面包房。这是城市里一个忙忙碌碌的早晨，人们来来往往，但这是日常常态，他们听着Sam花言巧语说服后面一个家伙点更多奶油蛋卷，拿更多加糖的咖啡，这让Bucky平静下来，几乎赶得上跑步的功效了。这就像是以前的日子，远离战争，远离侵略，远离吞噬人的武器的日子。

Steve稍后要出席一个剪彩活动，他提出取消掉，但是Bucky的状况还算好，他赶走了Steve，命令他在相机面前友善点。Steve离开的时候，遇上了Clint和Natasha，他们刚刚做了几个小时的打靶训练，然后他们要从这里去印度。Steve抱怨说他回来的时候他们闻上去简直跟咖喱一样，然后这一天就像其他日子一样，就像那些任何事都还没发生时候的日与夜一般。（虽然Bucky还在做白日梦，希望亲吻Steve，希望他的皮肤因为对方的胡子而发红肿起来。）

 

复仇者们过段时间会有一场新闻发布会和一个庆祝活动，所以当Fury要求一位备用狙击手时，Bucky愉快地接受了邀请。这让他远离纽约，远离新闻报纸相当长一段时间，所以当他回来之后，他感觉有点脱节。Steve很平静，但不是那种发怒之前的平静，所以Bucky大部分时间还是让他一个人呆着。他无法控制地想，是不是之前事情做得太过火，是不是他已经泄露了自己的想法，而那一刻过去，Steve已经后悔了。

Bucky试着不去想这件事，他严格控制着自己不去看Steve。（Steve看上去没有停止为胡须自扰，他茫然地焦虑着，甚至更神经质了？Bucky不确定，但是他不能伸出手去抚平它们，这让他快被折磨疯了。）

一个星期之后，他们在一处废弃的地铁站打倒了一头粘液怪物。Bucky的情况最糟糕，令他沮丧的是，（他们尽情玩了一场捉鬼敢死队的笑话）他手臂的金属板上沾了一堆见鬼的玩意儿，，最后Bucky一个人很难应付得来。Tony，Bruce，和Steve帮忙弄掉那些复杂的覆盖物（Steve主要是因为他好不容易才避开那些让Bucky手臂出问题的粘液，他的手不可思议地灵活，撇去他们的大小和力量不说。）

Tony拿出特制的清洁剂和几块布料，其他人在忙着争论粘液怪物的起源和动机，Tony和Bucky坐在桌子旁，清理各自的金属片。当内部干透之前，Bucky的左臂是断电的，所以不存在电线短路，但是他还是使用右手清理，他不紧不慢，有条不紊，擦拭每块金属片，确保在黑光灯下检查没有残留的粘液。（那粘液会在黑光灯下发出红光，他们都没惊讶这点。）

Tony聊着手臂可以如何更新升级，然后他深深地看了Bucky一会儿，“还是没有胡茬伤，你真让我失望，Barnes。”

Bucky知道Tony就是这样，知道他没恶意，那是他表达喜欢和关心的一种方式。但是Bucky还是发现自己愤怒地冷笑了。碰到他身上关于Steve的那个按钮，是个百分百激怒Bucky的方式。

“停下，别激怒我，”Bucky坚决地说。

Tony举起双手以示投降，“冷静，哥儿们。无伤害，不犯规。”

Bucky一只手覆上自己的脸，进行呼吸练习，试图平复呼吸，“你们打赌了吗？”他问，“所以你一直不放过这个？”

“没有赌局，”Tony说，“我们没那么傻。”

Bucky瞪了Tony一眼。

Tony生气了，看上去被得罪了，有点不开心。“他看着你就像你是世上最好的人；而你看着他就像你想用牙齿扯掉他的衣服，我只是想鼓励你们寻找真爱，”

“这跟你没关系，”Bucky回答，尽管他稍微平息了，因为Tony的一番话，还有他的音调。如果Steve看着他的样子真的如Tony所说，那么毕竟，也许这一切并不只是Bucky的臆想。

“你们一切都好吗？”Steve在房间那头喊。

Tony看着Steve，然后转头看Bucky，“他像老母鸡一样护着你，是每天每小时，还是仅限周末？”

Bucky露齿笑，“嫉妒吗？”

Tony耸耸肩，“也许有一点，他对我简直像天主教的修女教师。”

Bucky窃笑，“伙计，你不懂。”

***

Bucky走进客厅的时候，Steve正在拿毛巾擦头发，“你跟Tony还好吗？你之前看上去特别生气。”

“Tony一直检查我有没有胡茬伤，”Bucky不假思索地说，之后他耸耸肩想掩盖住自己的退缩。他伸出手弹了下Steve的肩膀。

“胡茬伤？”Steve问，他抓住Bucky的手，免得他再次弹上去。

“你知道的，”Bucky小心翼翼，慢条斯理地说，仿佛在跟小朋友对话，“如果你跟——一位女士——亲密接触，之后你会留下痕迹？”

“我知道什么是胡茬伤，”Steve恼怒地说。

“那你为什么问？”Bucky用另外一只没被拉住的手弹他另外一边肩膀，他很小心地控制力道，免得金属手指伤到Steve，但是还是很烦人。

Steve伸出手，想拦住Bucky的另外一只手，但是Bucky的手跳舞似地摇晃开了。“我不明白为什么Tony会问这个。”

“因为我是唯一一个喜欢你的胡子，而且不打算让你剃掉的人。”Bucky回答。

“所以？”Steve再次错过了Bucky的手，于是，他伸过去，弹了两次Bucky的耳朵作为报复。

Bucky猛地晃了下脑袋，摸摸自己的耳朵。

Steve挑衅似地抬起下巴。

实际上，这让他想起他曾经跟Steve摔跤，打架，挠痒痒，还有其他方法，只是为了触碰Steve，只是因为他可以。他想起Steve的手曾经那么熟稔、轻松地放在他身上，仿佛那双手是他自己的一样。而他在把手臂搭到Steve肩膀和手肘上的时候从来都不用犹豫。Bucky曾经可以在任何自己想的时候碰Steve。

这段回忆让他浑身发疼。

这段回忆让他鼓起勇气。

他用自己那只没被拉住的手残忍地戳了下Steve的侧腰，那是Steve过去最怕痒的地方。

Steve尖叫一声，猛地跳开，但是他还是没有放开Bucky的手，他脸上的浅笑开始变得有侵略性，“哦，这是你的目的？”

Bucky挑衅似的扬起眉毛。

Steve把他绊倒，他们顺畅地缠到一起，然后他们在地板上扭打，挠痒痒，就像他们重新回到了八岁的时候。Bucky很残忍，他用手指戳着Steve的腋窝，Steve叫得跟小孩子一样。

Steve挣开Bucky，抓住他的手腕，圈在Bucky头顶。他用脸磨蹭着Bucky的脸，大声笑着，可恶地，快乐地大笑，Bucky已经很久没听过那种笑声了。但是Bucky没办法像自己希望的那样，把全部注意力集中在笑声上。因为Steve的手指缠绕着Bucky的手腕，他浑身的重量压在Bucky的裤裆上，他的胡须粗糙地磨蹭着Bucky的脸颊和下巴。

Bucky抬起下巴，让Steve的冲劲推着他，好让他的胡子刚好以五点钟方向挨着Bucky下巴的下面。他们的触碰让Bucky颤抖了，他几乎压抑不住哭泣的冲动。他想转过Steve的脸，让他的嘴唇移到自己的下巴，去感觉那微弱的毛发刺激一贯敏感的耳廓的感觉。但是Steve在和他摔跤，而且他是Steve，Bucky需要控制住自己，在他还没做出什么蠢事之前。

Steve转移了下重心，明显在惊讶Bucky在他身下扭动的方式。

Bucky挣开Steve，扭动着挠Steve的肚子，然后他们又翻身。Steve打着滚，用重量保持平衡，直到他又转到上面，用自己的身体覆盖住Bucky。Bucky的呼吸停滞了，清晰地感受到他们接触到的每处地方，他知道Steve能感觉到自己在他身下硬了。

Steve挺起上半身，双臂卡住，胸膛伏在Bucky上面。他低头看着Bucky，他的眼睛在Bucky脸上飘忽不定，像是在寻找什么。

但是他的重量还是压在Bucky身上，他的胯顶着Bucky的胯，他的大腿卡在Bucky的大腿上。

他睁大眼睛看着Bucky，瞳孔扩大，脸颊发红。Bucky想，噢。

Bucky伸出手，捧住Steve的脸颊，然后拉下Steve的脸。

他们之间只隔着呼吸，这时，复仇者的紧急信号灯开始大闪特闪。

“什么？”Steve呆滞地问，他还在看着Bucky，眼睛紧盯着Bucky的嘴唇。

“打扰了，”Stark的AI插话，“海边似乎发生了紧急事件。Stark先生希望我来通知你们复仇者现在集合。”

Steve紧紧地闭上眼睛，眼角的皱纹都出来了。然后，他悄悄地叹了口气，从Bucky身上翻下来，站起身。“什么事件，Jarvis？”他朝Bucky伸出一只手，Bucky握住，把自己拉起来。  
Jarvis稍微停顿了一下，Bucky小跑进自己房间换装备。Steve一样从客厅跑过去。

“似乎好像是一些报道里说的从海里出来的人，”Jarvis报告，为什么电脑可以听上去那么充满怀疑，Bucky理解不了。

“从海里出来的人？”Steve重复道，他已经从房间出来了，一边单脚跳着穿上靴子。

“像戴水肺的潜水者还是像美人鱼？”Bucky扣上外套上的皮带，从床底下拉出武器袋。他希望是前者，那样好控制一些。

“看上去像是后者，”Jarvis回答。

Bucky叹气。

“Romanoff小姐和Barton先生会立刻到直升机场接你们，”Jarvis继续，“好运，先生们。”

“谢谢。”Steve勾起盾牌挂到背上，抓起头盔。他故意模仿Bucky，“美人鱼？”

Bucky耸耸肩，“我们见过更奇怪的。”

 

***

美人鱼，事实证明，不是个合适的称呼。Bucky还是不确定他们的名字，但是他很高兴战斗很快结束了，现在轮到外交官去处理它了。

“那很奇怪，”Stark在公共频道说，他在直升机场下面的小发射台上着陆，队伍的其他人一个挨一个陆续走出直升机。

“比Thor还奇怪？”Clint问，“因为我还是觉得Thor更怪一点。”

“Thor又不是个笨蛋，”Natasha回答。

“赞同，”Steve摘下头盔，他的头发东倒西歪地支愣着。

“我见过一堆笨蛋，除了Namor？ Namor是吗？不管你怎么说，那个家伙坏到极点。”Tony站在屋里打击他们，他已经在吧台上倒了些喝的。“但是他看着很喜欢Barnes。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，“他以为我很有趣。”他朝Tony挥舞着金属臂，“不是一回事。”

“我觉得你很有趣，这跟那个不一样，”Tony装傻。

“Tony，”Steve警告说。他打开冰箱，开始抛给其他成员瓶装水。

Tony耸耸肩，“Barnes还没怎么玩过，我担心他连调情是怎么回事都不知道。因为Namor在卖弄风情。”

Bucky砰地一声掀开水瓶盖，试图无视他们的话。Tony大概是对的，Bucky真的不想理那个。

“你还不如把美人鱼宫殿当你的避暑别墅。”Tony建议。

Bucky朝他竖了个中指。

“好了。”Steve恼怒地摇摇头，这场谈话原本不值得他发那么大火的，“我打算去洗个澡。”他莫名紧张地看了Bucky一眼，然后朝其他人不怎么热情地挥挥手。Natasha兴趣满满地一只眼瞥着他，但是在他离开的时候没说任何话。

Bucky犹豫了不到一分钟，也摇着头说，“啊，我要去卸下装备，免得Stark用美人鱼国王整我。”

“嘿，”Tony抗议，“他是个蠢蛋，但是他的六块肌超赞的。你可以拍拍那个，你知道你会的。”

“我见过更好的，”Bucky傻笑，给了Tony一个懒散的敬礼以示再见。

“好吧，逃跑了。”Tony摆摆手。“但是如果你再不让Cap剃掉胡子，我就告诉国务院那个家伙喜欢你。”

电梯门砰地一声打开，Bucky走了进去，“不，你不会的。”门合上的时候Tony还在呲牙朝他笑，Tony好像很喜欢别人对他的话无动于衷。

电梯速度很快，一层一层，几乎片刻间，Bucky才刚刚解开外套，就到达了他们住的楼层。

Bucky抵达他们的楼层时，Steve不在浴室。他还穿着制服裤子和汗衫，在客厅走来走去。他看着电梯的铃响。

“嘿，”Bucky说，他忽然之间变得无比笨拙。因为他相当确定，没有任何办法否认，离开之前他曾经打算亲吻Steve。

Steve焦虑的表情放松了，换上一副Bucky熟悉的呆呆的笑脸，“嘿，”Steve回答。

Bucky忍不住地笑出声，他脱掉外衣，扔到沙发背上，“美人鱼，哈？”

“外星人来自天外，当你以为自己已经见过一切的时候，宇宙就不断证明你错了。”Steve耸耸肩。

Bucky哼了一声，“我不知道下次想看什么，”他弯下腰解开鞋带，在门口脱掉鞋子。

“你知道，”Steve说着，突然靠近了。

Bucky抬起头。

Steve转换了身体重心，如果你足够了解他——而有谁能比Bucky了解他——你会明白他现在很紧张。无需明说，但是证据就在那儿，他肩膀的线条，他紧绷的下巴。“之前，”Steve说，声音沙哑。他清了清喉咙，又重复了一次，“之前，看上去你想要，好像你想要，”

Bucky感觉到他的脸红了，“是，”他说，他知道撒谎没意义。对Steve撒谎没意义。“是，说不定我已经干了。”

Steve舔舔嘴唇，“你还想要吗？”

Bucky感觉到浑身冷热交加，他的心脏不停地跳动，“那取决于你，”他说。

Steve笑了，一个紧张，但幸福的微笑。“是吗？”

Bucky也笑了，咽了下喉咙。他们都一团糟，不管是他，还是Steve。Bucky曾经很擅长这些，他曾经很擅长应付Steve，但是他已经不再是那个人了，他不知道自己见鬼地在做什么。但是这是Steve，他就站在那儿，离Bucky这么近，Bucky可以真真切切地感觉到他有多么温暖，他有多么可靠，他有多么真实。那是Steve，带着他傻乎乎的胡子，他傻乎乎的笑容，他和他一起做过的傻乎乎的事。那是Steve。

Bucky伸出双手，捧住Steve的下巴，把他拉近了，温柔地张开嘴吻他。  
Steve叹息着张开嘴唇，让 Bucky进入，他双手抱住Bucky的背，舒舒服服地把Bucky裹进自己怀里。Bucky稍微歪了下头，找到一个更好的角度，爱抚Steve柔软的嘴唇，享受他胡子的摩擦。Bucky的拇指拂过Steve的下巴，揉着他的毛发，让他的拇指享受胡茬的刺痒。  
Steve随着每个动作发出小小的噪音。他们唇齿交接，稍稍停顿下，平复呼吸，然后又重新开始接吻。Bucky的脊柱都在颤抖，这并不是之前可能发生的那种兴奋而激烈的吻，那很不同，比他想象的还要轻柔，更像是回到了家，而不是发现新大陆。  
Steve停下来呼吸，额头抵着Bucky的额头，眼睛紧紧闭上，“我知道，你懂的，你曾经亲过几个家伙。但是我从来不知道你想吻我。”  
Bucky哼了一声，“看看你有多聪明，你是唯一一个我真正想吻的人。”  
Steve猛地抬起头，朝Bucky笑了，他的笑容爽朗而幸福，对比着胡须的阴影，牙齿显得格外洁白。  
Bucky的手穿过Steve的胡子，因为他现在可以尽情地这么做，他的大拇指滑过Steve的下嘴唇，Steve张开嘴，让Bucky的拇指溜进去。  
在美人鱼事件前，Bucky已经准备好，他硬得跟鬼一样，因为Steve的身体靠着他，因为Steve的胡茬擦过他的脸。他感觉才花了不到一分钟自己又硬了，仅仅因为他吻了Steve，仅仅因为他被Steve触碰了，仅仅因为Steve看着他的眼神。  
他收回拇指，重新亲吻Steve，因为他无法控制自己。Steve轻柔地喘息着，把Bucky拉到身上，双手锁住Steve的屁股。  
“你有过吗？”Bucky喘着气问。他知道Steve在战争之前没有过，战争之中也没有。但是Bucky曾经很长一段时间不在他身边，所以也许……  
“没有，”Steve说，他胡子上面的脸颊变红了。  
“好吧，”Bucky点点头。他可以等，没问题。他可以等，只要Steve想要。该死，如果Steve永远不想，他也可以应付。  
Steve摇着头，再次亲吻Bucky，直截了当把手移到Bucky的皮带上，“但是我真的很想要。”  
“噢，感谢上帝，”Bucky低声说，扯开Steve的T恤，他感激得喘不过气来，兴奋得难以忍受。  
Steve对此大笑，他愉快地看着Bucky。“是吗？”他问，他笑得好像个傻子，解开Bucky的皮带，扔到一边。  
Bucky翻个白眼，然后扯开Steve的T恤，“是啊，”他反击道，他尽可能地把手伸进去，轻轻地挠Steve的胸和腹部，看着Steve的肌肉随着他的动作收缩。  
Steve拉开Bucky的裤子拉链，手伸进去，隔着内裤捧住Bucky。他的手缓慢地上下滑动，同时上身靠近Bucky，边吻边沿着Bucky的下巴啃咬。Bucky的手牢牢握住Steve的腰，背向后弓起，好让Steve触碰更多，他喜欢Steve在他脖子上磨蹭。  
“我真是不敢相信，居然是我的胡子让你起了性致，”Steve低声说着，咬上Bucky的耳朵。  
“你的手也帮了大忙，”Bucky发出一声长叹，胯部推挤着Steve，让Steve的手落在他们之间，Steve的手指收紧了，然后静止了，Bucky睁开眼，看着Steve。  
Steve低头看着他们之间，看着Bucky那顶着黑色内裤的阴茎，那儿的前端正越过腰带缓慢地移动。  
“我的手？”Steve静静地问。他听上去有些上气不接下气。  
“Steve？”Bucky问，他突然开始担心也许Steve并不像他表现得那么确定。  
Steve吻了他，粗暴但安静，然后他向后退了几步，跪了下去。  
“喂，嘿，”Bucky想制止。  
“我猜比起手，你会对我的嘴更感兴趣，”Steve朝他傻笑，趁着Bucky还在震惊，Steve拉下他的裤子和内裤，然后把Bucky赤裸的身体推到墙上。  
Steve的手扶上Bucky，虔诚地抚摸，他靠近，沿着Bucky的大腿和腹部亲吻。Bucky抓住Steve的头发，然后停住了。也许他应该告诉Steve他不用勉强，或者别的什么，但是这是Steve的主意，而且是他新生命以来的第一次，他过去只是凑凑热闹就心满意足了。  
Steve用鼻子爱抚那些一直延伸到下身的毛发，顺着Bucky的皮肤按下一个又一个热情的吻，然后他的手停住了，握住Bucky的阴茎，他舌头打着卷缠上了阴茎的顶端。  
Bucky抑制不住地拿脑袋撞上了墙壁，低声咒骂着。  
Steve窃笑着，再次靠近了，来回地深深舔了一次，然后在顶端收紧了嘴唇，一路缓缓地滑到根部。他的动作很笨拙——当然——但是充满热情，还有紧张与惊讶，直到他开始找到节奏，他的手沿着阴茎从根部滑到顶端，他的嘴唇滑到根部去接应手。Steve收紧嘴唇包住牙齿，他舌头的湿热，嘴唇柔软的拂刷，鬓发的刺痒，让Bucky完全失控，满口胡言乱语。这比Bucky想象过的要好上千倍，他曾经想象过那么多次。但是从来没有那么接近，他想象不到Steve制造的声音，像是他也为此而兴奋，像是让Bucky疯狂是他能做的最棒的事情。  
Bucky的金属手臂抓紧了墙，他试图控制住自己，不去向前冲撞Steve的嘴，但是他用那只真实的手握住Steve的头发，他的手指揪紧了Steve的头发，他爱他手掌下柔软的触感。Steve发出一声满足的哼哼声，那感觉棒极了，Bucky的手抓得更紧了，他没有直接按下Steve的头，但是也快接近了，相当接近。  
Steve空着的那只手把Bucky的胯推到墙上，稳稳地扶住他，然后他的另外一只手也同样。Bucky发出一声懊恼的声音，因为移开的那只手，但是之后Steve又再次吞咽他的阴茎，把他容纳得更深了，他放慢了速度，试着看自己能做到什么程度。  
“噢，天啊，Stevie，”Bucky发出吸气声，“你真的太棒了，我保证。”  
Stevie发出一声近乎下流的声音，他显然被逗乐了，但是他继续来来回回舔弄，深些，再深些。Steve没有用各种技巧干Bucky，但是Bucky没有抱怨。  
当然不可避免地，在某个点，Steve被呛住了，他不得不退开，呼吸点空气。Bucky靠着墙滑落，放开Steve的头发，他爱抚着Steve的脸，抚摸他受伤的嘴唇。  
“你的血清对持久力也有影响？”Steve问，他气喘吁吁地，前额靠在Bucky的大腿上，试着平复呼吸。  
Bucky眨眨眼，他花了一分钟时间才把那些词语组成句子。他的脑子早就乱掉，他们才刚刚开始，至少他希望他们才刚刚开始。  
“我不清楚？”他不确定地说。  
“你用手的时候不想来第二回吗？”Steve朝他眨眼。  
“没有。”Bucky摇摇头。直到最近一段时间，他也不怎么用手弄，即使是一次。“为什么？你想让我筋疲力尽？看看我能坚持多久？”  
Steve的眼神发暗了，他看上去完全赞同那个主意。那很棒，甚至可以说完美。  
“想艹你，”Steve承认，他近乎喃喃自语地说，“以后，如果你同意，但是——”  
Bucky捂住Steve的嘴，Steve立刻停住了。“以后？”Bucky问，“现在怎么样？我觉得现在就很好。真的，真的非常好。”  
Steve的眉毛抬起，他看起来既高兴，又惊讶。他拉开Bucky的手说，“我可以这样帮你弄出来，我只需要恢复呼吸。”  
“进入我的身体帮我弄出来，”Bucky说着，拉住Steve的胳膊，让他站起身，“脱掉裤子，现在。”  
Steve笑了，让Bucky朝Steve的卧室的方向推他。Bucky踢掉自己的裤子，那些衣服围着他的脚踝，有些可笑。他把阴茎藏进手掌，然后跟着Steve走进卧室。Steve还穿着他可恶的靴子。  
“脱掉裤子和靴子，”Bucky命令道，他缓慢地爬到床上，“你有备用品吗？”  
“床头柜。我最近乐观多了，”Steve回答，他单脚跳着脱掉靴子。他看起来简直像个白痴。Bucky笑了，天啊他爱Steve，即使他看上去很可笑。  
“哦，你有，你居然有。”Bucky拉开床头柜最上面一层，发现了针线，两本翻旧折角的书，一幅相框，上面是他们两人的照片。Bucky笑着摇摇头，合上抽屉，拉开最底层，那里有一盒纸巾，一盒未开封的润滑剂，一盒密封的保险套。  
Steve跪在床沿，缓慢地爬上床，身体盖住Bucky的背。他用脸颊磨蹭着Bucky的肩膀，Bucky因为这粗糙的摩擦颤抖起来。“你一直看着我，还有你看我的眼神，”Steve说，“很难不想到你可能在期待什么。”他从抽屉里抢过来润滑剂和保险套，然后放到床上。  
Bucky抬起屁股，用屁股蹭着Steve的腹股沟。“看看你，以你的年纪来说，相当善于观察。”  
Steve向下磨蹭着他，带着气喘吁吁的呻吟。他一只手环住Bucky的肩膀，像是个拥抱，亲吻着Bucky脖子的后面。“我只是希望你能永远用那种眼神看着我。”  
Bucky尽可能地转过身回头，希望Steve知道他想做什么，Steve明白了，他扬起头笨拙地亲吻Bucky。“就像我说过的，”Bucky在他唇边低语，“机灵点，我已经那样看着你好几年了。”  
Steve在他嘴边笑起来，然后再次吻他，吻他的脖子，吻他的肩膀。“真的吗？”他一边问，一边沿着Bucky的脊柱吻下去，不紧不慢，像是他不得不在每个凹痕停顿，然后确认。  
“是的，”Bucky叹息，他的脚趾都因为Steve嘴唇和胡须的触感对比而蜷曲。之后他听到一声盖子打开的声音，隔了一会儿，Steve的一只手指进入了他体内。  
Bucky想也许他以前做过这个。但是他不确定，他的记忆仍然有些不完整，大部分都是跟Steve无关的地方。但是如果他有过，那应该是在许多年前，不管你怎么看待它。而现在他感觉很新鲜，很怪异，但是愉快。Steve在用一根，然后两根手指打开Bucky的时候，还在不停地亲吻Bucky的背和屁股，用鼻子磨蹭Bucky的皮肤。  
“你的皮肤都变红了，”Steve喘着气说。“明天早晨应该会消失，我肯定，但是。”  
Bucky向后迎上Steve的手指，他呻吟了一声，“那就弄得再红点。我想几个小时之后也看见，至少。”  
“遵命长官，”Steve揶揄道，然后又低下头，在Bucky皮肤上吮吸出一处吻痕。他吸了一会，留下一些吻痕和小小的咬痕，但是几乎没有擦痕，他打开Bucky的时候，勾起手指，让Bucky瞬间叫出声，他看上去相当愉快。  
“我看了一些介绍，”他说，Bucky大笑，头低下，埋进床垫里，当然是因为Steve手上的动作，当然。  
Steve再次弯了弯手指，Bucky简直觉得自己眼冒金星。“你在笑吗？”Steve揶揄地笑。  
“上帝保佑那栋图书馆，”Bucky回答，他努力往后退向Steve的手指，想要更多。  
“在网上，”Steve纠正。“我去图书馆那次几乎被围攻了。”  
“Steve，”Bucky抓住床垫，又向后戳了一次。“我准备好了，我真的准备好了。”  
“好，”Steve说着，近乎道歉，抽开手指。他离开了几秒钟，Bucky听到了沙沙声，他听到保险套被打开，Steve的嘘气声，他大概在戴上那个。然后Steve的手重新回到他身上，稳稳地抱住他，然后他缓慢地进入。当他全部进入之后，他的骨盆抵着Bucky的屁股，Steve发出一声声响，像是被拳头打中了肚子。他弯腰覆上Bucky，在Bucky背上印下虔诚的吻，他呼吸很浅，手稳稳扶着Bucky的腰侧。  
Bucky几乎无法呼吸，几乎无法思考，Steve在他身体里面，靠着他，占去所有空间，直到他成为Bucky能感觉到的唯一一样事物， Bucky唯一能关注的人。  
最初Steve浅浅抽送了几下，Bucky在戳刺中放松下来，Steve轻易地进入，然后还击他。Steve口里低声诉说着Bucky多么美好，但是Bucky几乎什么都听不到，他只听到自己心脏砰砰的跳动声，Steve戳刺的速度加快了，越来越快，Bucky大声呻吟着。他击中了某个地方，那是之前他用手指碰到时让Bucky几乎眼冒金星的地方，Bucky的拳头猛地砸在床垫上，他恳求着Steve，直到Steve抓住他的屁股，把他的身子折起，好让自己可以准确地击中那里。Bucky嘴里念个不停，但是他根本不知道自己在说什么了，那只是无意义的祷告，还有恳求，Steve念着他的名字，一遍又一遍，然后在一串词语之中宣誓，“我得到你了，我得到你了，Buck。你太棒了，太棒了……”  
Steve的一只手抚上Bucky的阴茎，粗暴且无节奏，但是那很舒服，感觉好极了，那是Bucky能回想起来最棒的感觉，他的胳膊摇摇晃晃地支撑着身体，几乎快要趴下，即使其中一只能抵抗半吨的重量。  
“我快坚持不住了，”Steve气喘吁吁，他听上去像是想不出词语了。“你——我不知道感觉会这么——天啊。”  
“我也快了，”Bucky向前跌落到手肘上，头埋进床垫。“从你——啊。”Steve的抽插变得粗暴，他的手握着Bucky的阴茎，前后韵律一致，同时提起，同时落下，Bucky在这稳定的节奏中胡言乱语。他感觉自己的皮肤像着火了一样，他所有的神经都在燃烧，又麻又痒，从脊椎向上蔓延。Steve身体落到最低处，一次又一次，然后Bucky的头顶在床垫上，随着一身喊叫，射了出来。几分钟之后，他感觉到Steve也射了，他听到Steve一声长长的叹息，叫着他的名字，像是从他身体中挤出来的，喉咙深处嘶哑的声音。  
Steve跌落在Bucky身上，嘴唇挨着他的脊柱，在Bucky皮肤上呼出温暖的气息。他的手在Bucky皮肤上滑动，他的侧腰，他的肩膀，他的胳膊，他的肋骨，像是即使到现在他还是无法停止触碰Bucky，不能放开他一分钟。他在Bucky背上张开口说了什么，那声音如此低沉，Bucky不能听真切，即使是他加强过的听力，但是他知道那是什么。  
他抓住Steve的手，十指扣紧，肉体的和金属的。Steve没有丝毫犹豫地握紧了，像是他永远不会再放开。  
“我也是，”Bucky低声说。  
Steve在他身上安静地躺着，然后叹息了一声，轻柔而幸福。他再次吻上Bucky的背，然后推起他，好让自己从Bucky身上退出来。Steve把保险套扔进床头柜旁边的垃圾桶，然后侧身躺好，把Bucky从刚才湿漉漉的一片床单上拉过来，抱进自己怀里。  
“是吗？”他边问边吻了Bucky，然后磨蹭Bucky的脸。  
Bucky扭动着，直到躺好，一只手抱住Steve的腰，脑袋放在Steve胸前，“当然，别像个笨蛋。”  
Steve轻笑，吻了Bucky的头顶。“但是我是属于你的笨蛋，”他说着，一只腿探到Bucky腿上。  
Bucky笑了，“你真是见鬼地正确。”

***

Steve是正确的。胡茬伤和吻痕第二天早上就消失了。所以Bucky制定了一项私人任务——让它们恢复，尽可能快，尽可能频繁。他成功了，某天早上Tony看着他，然后朝空气挥了胜利的一拳。之后一件包裹寄到了他们楼层，里面装满了芦荟精油，舒缓洁面乳，还有其他的胡须保养产品，Bucky懒得数。  
“你得好好对待你的男孩，”后来Tony告诉Steve。  
Steve告诉Tony他打算剃掉它，然后Natasha用故作惊讶的语气打断了他们，“我猜这句话的意思是你要好好留着你的胡须。”  
Steve耸耸肩，这绝对不是拒绝。“想想你能开的玩笑，”Steve说，“化石生物现在长大一点了。”  
Clint和Thor因为Steve可怕的双关语玩笑而爆笑起来，Sam还有Bucky大叹了一口气。Steve和Natasha开始一来一往地互相嘲笑，Steve拉住Bucky的手，大拇指无意识地磨蹭Bucky的指关节。  
Bucky无法控制自己的笑容。  
Tony终于坐到Bucky另外一边的沙发上，给他们一人来了一罐啤酒。  
他抬起一只手，Bucky心领神会和他击了一掌。  
“胡茬伤？”Tony问。  
“A+，”Bucky回答，“真诚推荐。”


End file.
